Le rôdeur
by feixia-chan
Summary: Dans Karakura, un mystérieux rodeur envoit aux représentantes du beau sexe des messages sur un papier violet. Puis, ces femmes disparaissent. Un soir, Inoue Orihime reçoit une de ses lettres... Comment va t'elle s'y prendre pour échapper à cette menace ?


**Bonjour ! Ca y est, je me lance pour de bon, voici mon premier OS que j'avais réalisé pour un concour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

**Ah, et tous les personnages sont bien sûr à Kubo.**

Il faisait très chaud pour une mi-octobre... Voila ce que pensait Inoue Orihime, jeune fille de 15 ans au lycée de Karakura. Les vacances étaient pour dans une semaine, et les élèves ne tenaient plus en place. Les professeurs, résignés se décidèrent a passer des films, les élèves ne voulant se calmer. Ils avaient renoncés a tout contrôle sur les élèves perturbateurs, déclarant que c'était leur avenir en jeu, qu'eux avaient déjà fait leur vie et que si ils finissaient nettoyeurs de chiottes c'étaient leur problème, car après tout il fallait de tout pour faire un monde. Les élèves s'en moquait, et les caïds du fond de la classe avaient tournés leurs tables de façons à être dos au prof. Parmi eux ce trouvaient nombres d'élèves aux cheveux décolorés : les teintes variaient, en passant par un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique et se terminant par un autre aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. Naturellement il y avait une fille aux cheveux violets très courts au milieu pour la symbiose du groupe. C'étaient tout de même des artistes. Certains élèves écoutaient quand même le cours : un jeune homme aux lunettes, blafard qui prenait des notes, une petite jeune fille avec elle aussi des cheveux tirants sur le violet, rassemblés en chignons et naturellement Inoue. Ces trois là étaient l'élite de la classe, suivi de près par le prince charmant d'Inoue, un jeune rouquin aux cheveux plus que roux car oranges fluos qui se prénommait Kurosaki Ichigo.  
>Comme quoi la couleur des cheveux ne fait pas tout, pensa Inoue. Kurosaki-kun et moi-même avons les cheveux clairs et Momo-chan les a violets, ce qui ne nous empêche pas de suivre parfaitement le cours.<br>Enfin... Même eux commençaient a lâcher. Heureusement, la sonnerie libératrice attendue depuis 54 minutes se déclencha enfin, laissant sortir des nuées de lycéens fous de liberté.

_ Orihime-chan ! Tu viens ? C'est la récrée ! S'écria Hinamori Momo, la jeune fille aux cheveux en chignon.  
>_ J'arrive ! Répondit la gentille Inoue.<p>

Inoue était de taille très moyenne, avec de très longs cheveux roux tirant sur le chatain. Elle avait une énorme poitrine qui attirait beaucoup d'Hommes Agités par leurs Hormones (HAH). Hinamori était plus frêle, plus plate, plus petite. Elle avait sauté un an et était aussi timide que Inoue. Ses cheveux étaient supposés être assez long, chose impossible a vérifier car la jeune fille les attachait toujours. Tant de différences n'empêchaient pas les jeunes filles d'être les meilleures amies du monde, et la timidité les avait rapprochés au début de l'année. Elles s'empressèrent de noter leurs devoirs afin de profiter du beau soleil. Mais, malheureusement, comme chaque jour, le groupe des rebelles les attendait à la sortie.

_ Hey poulette ! File moi tes devoirs ! lança le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Les jeunes filles soupirèrent. Après tout, il ne servait à rien de résister inutilement. Tant qu'elles obéissaient sagement, elles n'avaient pas d'histoires. Inoue jeta tout de même un coup d'œil aux alentours.

_ Ca ne sert a rien, on a éconduit ton petit chéri. Ricana le garçon. Tatsuki est en train de l'emmener quelque part pour lui faire des vilaines choses qui ne sont pas de l'âge de ta petite amie.

Tatsuki... Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Inoue. Tatsuki avait été sa meilleure amie pendant 3 ans, et elles s'étaient tout confiées. Mais elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon affreusement répugnant, Grimmjow qui sortait avec elle à son plus grand bonheur.

_ Regardez ! Elle chouine ! Rajouta un autre garçon, celui aux cheveux rouges.  
>_ Roh, c'est bon Renji, fous leur la paix ! soupira une jeune fille qui était enroulée dans les bras de Renji, le garçon en question. Je vais finir par croire que tu les préfères à moi, rajouta t-elle.<br>_ Rukia, tu sais que je n'aimerais que toi, déclara Renji avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.  
>_ C'est beau l'amour... Lâcha ironiquement Grimmjow.<p>

Les jeunes filles, Momo et Inoue s'étaient éclipsées en silence. A la fin de la journée, elles marchèrent ensemble un petit peu avant de se dire au revoir, comme tout les jours. Elles n'habitaient pas tout a fait à côté, et voulaient se dépêcher de faire leurs devoirs car elles avaient une rédaction a rendre.  
>Inoue, une fois rentrée chez elle enleva ses chaussures, et jeta un coup d'œil à son appartement. Elle était heureuse ici, malgré l'espace réduit : Son père était un alcoolique qui la battait tout le temps, et sa mère une fille de joie qui rentrait rarement a la maison. Son grand frère avait tout organisé pour l'appartement, mais un coup mal placé par son père l'avait tué après d'affreuses douleurs tandis qu'il essayait de s'échapper de la maison familiale. Inoue avait sur tout son corps des cicatrices atroces témoignant la dureté de son enfance, et avait souvent reçu des coups pour s'être plainte. A présent, elle tentait de réparer son passé en faisait exactement le contraire d'avant, ayant ainsi une jubilation macabre qui lui permettait de rester à peu près sainte d'esprit. Elle se mit à sa rédaction lorsqu'elle entendit comme un bruit de grattement contre sa porte. Elle ouvrit celle-ci et vit sur le paillasson un petit mot sur une feuille violette, d'une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas.<p>

**« Belle créature a forte poitrine, tu m'appartiendra avant la fin du mois »**

Une plaisanterie ? Sûrement. Inoue garda tout de même le mot chez elle et retourna à son travail.

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Momo et lui fit part de son aventure de la veille. Les jeunes filles en rirent : Un autre garçon avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle, un autre HAH a rajouter sur la liste ! Mais une surprise de taille les attendaient le midi : Soi Fon, une fille de leur classe renfermée sur elle-même les attendait.

_ Bonjour... Je peux manger avec vous s'il vous plaît ?  
>_ Bien sûr ! Tu es la bienvenue, répondit Momo, l'ai enjouée.<p>

Soi fon n'avait pas l'air très bien. Elle semblait fatiguée et jetait des regards apeurés autours d'elle.

_ Un problème ? Demanda Inoue.  
>_ Je... Je sais pas si je peux en parler.<br>_ Vas y ! On peut peut être t'aider ?  
>_ Et bien... J'ai reçut un message la semaine dernière... J'ai pensé que c'était une blague et tout ça, mais... J'en ai trouvé un autre dans mon casier ce matin. Regardez...<p>

Inoue étouffa une exclamation. Le mot en question était rédigé sur le même papier que celui qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Elle raconta sa propre découverte à Soi Fon qui, pour une fois, paraissait terrifiée. Momo rigola un peu, tentant de plaisanter, mais même elle se rendit compte que son rire sonnait faux. Un énorme silence gêné planait sur la table, et se fut avec soulagement que les demoiselles retournèrent en cours.

_ Je me suis trouvé de magnifiques poings américains hier ! annonça Tatsuki, au fond de la classe.  
>_ Magnifique !<br>_ Super !  
>_ Peuh ! J'ai déjà ce modèle...<p>

Momo et Inoue s'étaient mis ensemble pour le cours de géographie avec Ukitake. Elles aimaient beaucoup cette matière et tentaient de se concentrer sur le cours, en dépit des bavardages incessants.

_ Vous avez vu les infos hier ? Il parait qu'une jeune fille a encore disparue !  
>_ Encore ? Ca fait trois dans la ville en 15 jours, c'est beaucoup non ?<br>_ J'espère qu'ils vont pas sécuriser le quartier !  
>_Il paraît qu'elles avaient toutes une enveloppe violette sur elle, la police cherche un magasin susceptible d'en vendre...<p>

Les jeunes filles se raidirent à cette nouvelle. Momo avait eu un baby-sitting et n'avait pas vu le journal, tandis qu'Inoue n'avait pas la télé chez elle, pour soucis financiers. Elle se jetèrent un coup d'œil et tendirent l'oreille. Soi Fon, plus près de la bande était livide. Tant et si bien que Ukitake, soucieux de la santé de ses élèves lui demanda d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il demanda à Inoue de l'accompagner. Les deux jeunes filles, pales et tremblantes se levèrent pour aller a l'infirmerie. Peut être que parler à quelqu'un les aiderait...

Elles marchaient en direction de l'infirmerie. Le couloir pour y arriver était long.

_ Tu crois que ce qu'ils ont dit sur ces disparitions est vrai ?  
>_ J'en sais rien... J'ai peur là...<br>_ J'ai voulu aller voir le psychologue ce matin mais il est malade... Grippe A d'après ce que j'ai crue comprendre...  
>_ Merde !<br>_ Ouais... On devrait peut être en parler à l'infirmière tu ne crois pas ?  
>_ Je pense aussi. Dépêchons nous, frissonna Inoue, ce couloir me donne la chair de poule !<p>

Les lycéennes pressèrent le pas, mais se figèrent net devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elles poussèrent un hurlement effroyable.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>_ Un meurtre ?<p>

Les murmures des autres, ébahis, ne leur parvenaient qu'à peine. Sur la porte de l'infirmerie, était écris en lettres sanglantes :

**« Parler aux autres ne fera qu'accélérer les choses...profitez bien de la journée, mesdemoiselles »**

L'infirmière ouvrit la porte, interdite. Elle vit les jeunes filles, enlacées, au bord des larmes, la regardant terrifiée.

_ La... la porte... Balbutia Soi Fon.

L'infirmière, horrifiée, effaça le message.

_ Encore ! Si je tenais le plaisantin qui... Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un blagueur qui prépare halloween un peu trop tôt. Quelle est la raison de votre venue ici ? demanda t-elle poliment.  
>_ Je... Mal au ventre. Mes règles, sûrement, débita Soi Fon, se creusant la tête en vue d'un mensonge cohérent.<br>_Je vais te donner un cachet. Si tu as trop mal, reviens me voir d'accord ?  
>_ Ou-oui madame.<p>

Les deux filles traumatisées retournèrent en cours, la tête basse. Elles se rassirent à leurs places.  
>Momo chuchota doucement à Inoue, pour savoir ce qui tracassait tant son amie. Cette dernière lui expliqua, et lui demanda en retour la conversation qu'elle avait captée pendant son absence. Le professeur les remarqua bien sûr, mais préféra plutôt ne rien dire, conscient du mal visible qu'avait son élève. La sonnerie déclenchée, les jeunes filles se ruèrent hors de la salle. Elles coururent à perdre haleine, décidées à rentrer chez elles le plus vite possible.<p>

_Ou croyez vous aller comme ça ?  
>_ Venez par ici, mes mignonnes !<p>

Momo courait aussi vite que possible, n'importe où mais loin du lycée. Elle croyait son amie qui lui disait avoir vu un message sur la porte. Ce n'était peu être pas de coïncidences, il valait mieux se méfier, peut être que c'était un de ces traqueurs. Et à l'intérieur même du lycée !  
>Elle réfléchissait à tout cela quand elle sentit une main se poser fermement sur son épaule. Elle poussa un hurlement strident et envoya son sac de cours directement dans la figure de son adversaire.<p>

_ Putain Hinamori ! T'as pété ton cable ?  
>_ N-Noitra ? Bredouilla Momo.<br>_ Qui tu croyais que c'était ? Bougonna t-il. Je veux mes devoirs moi !  
>_ Je... Je les ais pas.<br>_ Tu te fous de moi ? Lança t-il, menaçant en brandissant son poing.  
>_ Je... C'est vrai ! Tu peux me fouiller mais c'est la vérité ! Je n'écoutais pas, je parlais avec Orihime-cha-<br>_ Mais oui je te crois coupa Noitra.  
>_ Ouf ! Je suis rassurée ! Ecoute, on a un problème...<br>_ Bwahahaha bien sûr que non je ne te crois pas idiote !  
>_ Mais je te dis que...<br>_ Bon, c'est pas grave je suis de bonne humeur. T'as intérêt a les prendre demain en tout cas ou je te tabasse compris ?  
>_ Oui...<p>

Son camarade, Noitra, partit afin d'embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Inoue s'était elle aussi fait intercepter, mais par Kurosaki Ichigo.

_ Ca va Inoue ? tu n'as pas l'air bien...  
>_ Kurosaki-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, je suis juste un peu a cran...<br>_ Tu es sûre ? Tu peux me parler tu sais...  
>_ Je... Non non, ça va. Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors trop tard Kurosaki-kun.<p>

Comment lui dire ? Inoue souffrait, terrifiée. Elle voulait se soulager, mais les lettres de sangs étaient trop ancrées dans sa mémoire. Elle s'était souvent fait des films dans sa tête, et avait peur que les autres se moquent d'elle. Si ça se trouve elle était juste parano sur les bords. Elle serra les dents et rentra chez elle après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Momo, sa meilleure amie. A elle seule elle avait osé parler du mot. Sitôt chez elle, elle alluma les lumières de toutes les pièces et se sentit immédiatement mieux. Hinamori lui avait promis de regarder la télévision pour la tenir au courant. Elle décida de se prendre un bain pour se relaxer.

Je ne devrait pas autant déprimer, songea t-elle. Que devrais je faire pour me distraire ? Je sais ! S'écria t'elle à voix haute pour se donner consistance, si je faisais du poulet aux kiwis ?  
>La jeune fille, heureuse de cette idée se précipita en dansant vers la cuisine. Elle commença directement à chercher une assiette, avant d'ouvrir le frigo pour mettre le poulet dedans. Ce fut pour cette raison que, tétanisée, elle ouvrit de grand yeux quand en se retournant vers la table, elle vit une petite enveloppe violette, posée en évidence sur la table. L'assiette pleine lui échappa des mains, mais elle ne fit as un geste pour la retenir, ni la ramasser. Hypnotisée, elle s'approcha lentement de la table, ne se souciant guère de marcher sur des éclats de faïence. Par chance elle ne s'en enfonça aucun dans les pieds. Elle ouvrit fébrilement l'enveloppe.<p>

**« J'adore les kiwis »**

Elle eu un petit tremblement nerveux.

_ Il... aime les kiwis.

Elle partit d'un petit rire, rapidement tourna à l'hystérie totale. Elle voulait partir, dormir dehors, loin de tout. Elle en était sûre, c'était bien quelqu'un qui rodait près d'elle. Elle essaya fébrilement le numéro du téléphone, se trompant souvent de touches tellement que ses doigts tremblaient. Au bout de 5 sonneries, elle entendit une voix à l'autre bout du fil, mais ce n'était pas celle escomptée.

« Bonjour. Vous n'avez pas payé votre abonnement téléphonique depuis 2 mois, nous avons du vous couper la ligne. Merci de téléphoner au... »

Elle raccrocha, terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait même pas joindre les gens. Et puis, cette standardiste qui demandait qu'on appelle afin d'avoir l'autorisation d'appeler ! Quelle idiotie ! Si on ne peut pas appeler, on ne peut pas !  
>Il était trop tard pour pouvoir aller voir Hinamori, et son portable avait été bloqué, impossible de se rappeler le code pin... Mais oui ! On pouvait normalement faire un numéro d'urgence, même sans le code pin ! Inoue se jeta sur son portable. Au bout de deux sonneries, un policier blasé répondit.<p>

_ Allô ?  
>_ Au secours ! S'il vous plaît, aidez moi, je vous en prie !<br>_ C'est pour quoi ?  
>_ Je... Je reçois des lettres bizarres ces derniers jours...<br>_ Des lettres ? Quel genre de lettres ? demanda le policier, subitement intéressé.  
>_ Oh...<p>

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche. Dans la pénombre qui s'installait, elle avait vu, en bas de la rue, une silhouette tout de noir vêtue que la regardait fixement. C'était lui. Le traqueur, celui qui rodait dans la ville. Il savait qui elle était en train d'appeler. Et il allait agir en conséquence, si elle ne se dépêchait pas de trouver une solution.

_ Allô ? Allô, vous êtes toujours là ?  
>_ Oui... C'est des lettres violettes...<br>_ P-Pardon ?

Inoue regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait plus personne. Soulagée, elle continua à parler.

_ Oui... Quelqu'un m'a envoyé des lettres mystérieuses, presque... Terrifiante. Je vous en prie, je viens d'en recevoir encore une, il ne doit pas être très loin, ne me laissez pas...  
>_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. On arrive, ne bougez pas. Puis-je avoir votre adresse s'il vous plaît ?<br>_ Oh, merci ! merci, vraiment je...

Une fois de plus son mot s'étouffa. Il ne devait pas être très loin, disait-elle ? Il avait disparu de son champ de vision ? Brusquement, Inoue se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce.

Le lendemain matin, Rukia était en train de se préparer pour l'école. Bien que l'uniforme soit obligatoire, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de se faire belle, et de prouver à tous que même avec l'uniforme on pouvait avoir l'air classe. Elle se demandait quelle serait la coiffure du jour. Elle en essaya plusieurs, sans succès. Son grand frère, un jeune musicien allait prendre l'avion pour la Russie, où il avait un concert à jouer. Rukia descendit l'escalier et se jeta dans ses bras. Une fois qu'il fut partit, elle remonta pour trouver une coiffure. Elle aperçut un petit mot sur sa coiffeuse.

**« T'es mignonne avec ta queue de cheval poupée »**

"Le papier... Pourquoi il est la ? J'étais sûre qu'il n'y en avait pas avant." Songeuse, Rukia mit le papier dans sa poche, et s'attacha les cheveux. Effectivement c'était pas trop mal. Elle partit pour l'école. Comme à son habitude elle alla pour embrasser son cher petit ami... qui était en retard. La cloche sonna, donc elle partit en cours de maths. Renji arriva, et après les embrassades habituelles, Rukia déclara :

_ Tout le monde ! Mon frangin est partit en Russie ce matin !  
>_ Cool...<br>_ Ouais... Et ?  
>_ ... Je suis ensuite remonter en haut, car je me cherchais une jolie coiffure...<br>_ Abrège !  
>_ C'est bon, c'est bon déclara t-elle, boudeuse. Il y avait un papier dessus.<p>

A ces mots réagirent deux personnes : Inoue et Soi Fon se levèrent d'un coup. Le professeur, surprit commença a leur parler mais, l'ignorant, elles prirent leurs chaises et allèrent au fond de la classe pour la première fois de l'année devant la classe médusée. Hinamori marmonna un mot d'excuse au prof et alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

_ Que... Bredouillèrent le prof et les délinquants.  
>_ Rukia, tu as parlé d'un papier. A quoi ressemble t'il ? demanda précipitamment Soi Fon.<br>_ Heu... Il est violet...

Ah ces mots Inoue se mit a trembler de façon incontrôlable en se tenant la tête.

_ Orihime-chan ! S'écria Hinamori.  
>_ Continue ! ordonna Soi Fon qui tentait de se donner un regard assuré malgré sa voix tremblante.<br>_ Je... Bah regardez de vous-même.

Tout le monde vit le mot et se regardèrent, interdits. Ils pensaient tous a la même chose.

_ Rukia... Ecoute, ça doit être une blague.  
>_ Et qui aurait été dans ma chambre hein ? Qui ?<br>_ Ecoute... c'est pareil pour nous, annonça Soi Fon. Je... J'ai été harcelée, et hier en allant à l'infirmerie avec Inoue on a vu un mot... Écrit avec... Du sang je crois, et...  
>_ C'était la même écriture, murmura Inoue.<p>

Elle raconta elle aussi son histoire. Tous l'écoutaient, trop hébétés pour pouvoir réagir. Le temps semblait s'être figés dans la salle.

_ Inoue... Tu devrais peut être appeler la police...Annonça le prof, Kyoraku, qui avait tout écouté.  
>_ Je... je l'ai appelé, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle. J'ai tout raconter et alors... Je l'ai vu. En bas de ma rue, pendant que je téléphonais. Il... il me regardait, c'était horrible. Je me suis détournée... J'ai voulu donner mon adresse au policier et là...<br>_ Orihime-chan... murmura Momo.  
>_ Je l'ai senti, me regarder. Je me suis retournée et... Oh, il était dans ma chambre, sur mon lit ! Éclata t-elle. Il était en noir, et il avait un masque. Il a fait semblant de se couper la gorge, et j'étais tellement paniquée... J'ai fais tomber le téléphone par terre, et il a commencé à s'approcher de moi. J'entendais le policier me parler, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger... J'ai crié, très très fort... Il... il a bondit sur moi et la mon voisin est rentré chez moi, paniqué par mes hurlements. Et il est partit, hoqueta t-elle, en larmes. La police est arrivée peu après, en regardant à partir d'où j'avais téléphoné pour remonter jusqu'à mon appartement. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas retourner chez moi ce soir...<p>

Toute la classe était figée sur sa chaise, abasourdie par les évènements. Ils se doutaient que, pour avoir mis Inoue dans un tel état, ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Le professeur avait la mine grave. Il conseilla aux jeunes filles d'aller voir la principale, Harribell, et de raconter toute l'histoire. Les 3 jeunes filles hochèrent la tête et allèrent dans le bureau du proviseur.

La cloche avait sonné et Momo était toute retournée. Elle se baladait dans les couloirs, sans savoir exactement où elle allait. Pauvre Orihime-chan, pensait t-elle, elle était tellement retournée... Momo inspira profondément. Elle voulait oublier la tête affreusement paniquée d'Inoue ce matin la, bouleversée, traumatisée qui s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant.  
>La jeune fille se rendit aux toilettes les plus proches afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. La porte était légèrement coincée. Elle poussa un peu et dégagea la porte. Arrivée aux robinets elle se rinça comme prévu le visage, avant de se rendre compte qu'une drôle d'odeur régnait dans les toilettes : ce n'était pas la puanteur habituelle des toilettes, c'était... autre chose. Elle s'approcha lentement des toilettes.<p>

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda t-elle, prudemment.

Personne ne lui répondit. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte en pénétra à l'intérieur... Avant de s'arrêter, au bord de la nausée. Enfin, du mauvais bord de la nausée. Elle vomit par terre, et voulut hurler à pleins poumons :

_ AAARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AU MEURTRE ! AU SECOURS !

Personne ne l'entendit. Les mots s'étaient formés silencieusement dans sa bouche. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle fonça vers la salle la plus proche. Comble : c'était la sienne. Matsumoto Rangiku leva ses beaux sourcils lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit la porte en tromble.

_ Hinamori...  
>_ Les toilettes, glapit cette dernière, les toilettes...<p>

La classe se leva comme un seul homme, poussant Momo en première afin qu'elle montre le chemin. Arrivé devant les toilettes, ses jambes se dérobèrent et se fut Rukia, revenant avec la proviseur qui la rattrapa.

_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait plusieurs victimes dans cette classe, dit Harribell.  
>_ Madame ! Hinamori-san a vu quelque chose dans les toilettes !<br>_ Morte... Morte... gémissait Momo dans les bras d'Inoue.

Les adultes s'approchèrent de la cabine qui était ouverte. On devinait dans l'ombre un corps. Le professeur ouvrit en grand la porte, et tout le monde eut un haut le corps, sauf Hinamori qui ne regardait pas et gardait les yeux clos.

C'était le corps d'une jeune femme, sanguinolent et nu. Elle avait été battue, ses globes oculaires étaient manquant et des plaques entières de cheveux manquaient aussi à l'appel. Des morsures un peu partout sur le corps, des trous qui semblaient avoir étés fait au couteau. On ne pouvait reconnaître son visage tellement qu'il était tuméfié. Elle avait été visiblement violé, a plusieurs reprises sûrement, puis jetée dans ces toilettes, où elle était en train de pourrir tranquillement, d'où l'odeur nauséabonde.

_ Le service d'entretien n'a rien vu ? Souffla Matsumoto.  
>_ Je ne pense pas, à moins que... S'interrompit la proviseur.<p>

Tous avaient compris la fin de la phrase. « A moins que le coupable soit parmi eux. ». Un grand silence dominait, ponctué par des chuchotements et des sanglots.

_ Il faut fermer l'école, déclara Harribell. Rentrez tous chez vous, et n'en sortez pas. Je vais appeler la police criminelle, et a présent on a sûrement des pistes. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que le verdict de Harribell avait sonné. Inoue avait résolu d'habiter avec Momo, Rukia avait déménagé chez Renji et Soi Fon était resté chez elle. Elles s'étaient échangées leurs numéros de téléphone au cas où elles recevaient une nouvelle lettre ou une visite intempestive. Du côté d'Inoue et Soi Fon, rien à l'horizon. Les filles n'avaient plus reçus de messages, et commençaient à décompresser. Seul Rukia stressait, elle avait reçu un message disant qu'elle serait au rôdeur avant la fin du mois, comme pour Inoue. Les jeunes filles se détendaient un peu, tout de même, et nouaient des liens qu'elles n'auraient jamais imaginer auparavant : une rebelle, une intello et une banalement renfermée. Un mélange qui ne cessait d'étonner les gens.  
>Les vacances de la Toussaint arrivèrent. Malheureusement pour Inoue, la famille de sa meilleure amie avait déjà prévus de partir en vacances, afin de plus de fuir la ville. Elle les remercia chaleureusement de l'avoir recueilli pendant aussi longtemps : elle allait trouver un logement chez Soi Fon ou chez Renji. Au pire elle irait de nouveau chez ses parents, bien que l'idée ne l'enchantait guère : entre le rôdeur et son père, elle ne savait pas qui était le pire. Soi Fon ne pouvait l'accueillir à son regret dans son espace réduit, mais Renji accepta de bonne grâce... suite à la pression de Rukia. Inoue ainsi fit mieux la rencontre de Renji, qui lui-même l'apprécia assez grâce à ses promesses d'aides aux devoirs.<p>

Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il commençait à faire froid, à présent. Le ciel devenait gris. Et dire qu'on sentait encore la fin d'un été tardif ou d'un automne très doux lorsque toute cette histoire avait commencé ! On était en fin d'après midi quand le téléphone de Rukia sonna.

_ Allô ? décrocha t-elle. Soi Fon, c'est toi ?  
>_ Rukia... Rukia...<br>_ Soi fon ? Tu m'entends ? lança Rukia avec inquiétude.  
>_ Il y a quelqu'un derrière moi... il me suis ! Je... Je suis vers le petit parc ! Ecoute je- BIP BIP BIP<br>_ SOI FON ? Hurla Rukia.  
>_ Bip... Bip... bip...<p>

La tonalité du téléphone sonnait comme un glas. Elle avait été coupée en pleine phrase. Les filles voulaient se précipiter au parc, mais Renji et ses amis les en empêchèrent. Si l'une d'entre elles avaient eu un problème, surtout elle ne devaient pas se ruer dans ce qui pouvait être un gros traquenard. Inoue téléphona à la police, qui décrocha immédiatement car c'était le même policier que la dernière fois. Inoue expliqua que l'une de ses amies venaient de l'appeler, elle était suivie au niveau du parc et que son téléphone avait coupé au mauvais moment. Elle les pria de se dépêcher.  
>Un peu plus tard, le policier la rappela, lui disant qu'il semblait avoir eu lieu des traces de luttes, mais que la jeune fille était introuvable. L'image de la jeune fille des toilettes du lycée semblait gravée à jamais dans les mémoires, sauf qu'un nom en dessous indiquait Soi Fon.<p>

Les jeunes filles ne pouvaient plus dormir la nuit. Elles n'osaient plus sortir. Cloîtrées toute la journée dans la maison de Renji, tressaillant chaque fois qu'on leur adressait la parole. Un matin, Inoue et Renji étaient en train de converser mathématiquement lorsque Rukia reçut un autre appel.

_ NII-SAMA !  
>_ Rukia ! Tu vas bien ?<br>_ Oh, j'ai eu si peur !

Après une petite discussion au téléphone, Rukia annonça aux deux autres que son frère venait de rentrer à la maison. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle, laissant les deux autres à leurs maths. Après avoir bien entendu toutes leurs précautions, elle prépara activement son sac et se rua chez elle. Elle avait peur de rester toute seule dehors, mais elle refusait de prendre un raccourci parmi les ruelles plus sombres : tout le monde sait que c'est dans ces endroits que vous attendent les pervers vicieux. Donc elle continua son chemin, se rallongeant mais au moins escomptait arriver à l'heure chez elle, saine et sauve.

Plus tard dans la journée, le téléphone fixe de Renji sonna. C'était Byakuya, le grand frère de Rukia qui s'inquiétait de l'absence de sa sœur. Commençant à paniquer, Inoue et Renji décidèrent de se mettre en route. Mais soudain la jeune fille à forte poitrine s'arrêta net. Dans un magasin, était disposé en évidence un petit papier violet.

**« La réponse n'est pas loin de toi »**

La réponse. Quelle réponse ? Inoue se retourna vivement. Renji la regardait de façon étrange. Brusquement, le téléphone de Renji sonna. Byakuya avait retrouvé sa sœur, qui disait avoir vu le vrai visage du coupable. Elle voulait en faire une description à Inoue et lui priait de se dépêcher. Byakuya allait la chercher en voiture, afin de faire vite. Ils devaient se retrouver devant la Mairie qui était un lieu assez proche de l'endroit où se trouvait Renji et Inoue. Ces deux là coururent à perdre haleine, et arrivèrent juste avant la voiture.

_ Byakuya ! On est là !  
>_ Inoue Orihime, c'est ça ? Je suis Byakuya Kuchiki, le grand frère de Rukia. Dépêche toi, monte ! Quand à toi Renji, ne reste pas trop dehors, on ne sait jamais...<p>

Une fois partis, Inoue se détendit un peu dans la voiture. Regardant le cadran de la voiture, elle s'aperçut qu'on était le 31 octobre. Les jours avaient passés si vite...

_ Comment va-t-elle ?  
>_ Elle est en état de choc, répondit Byakuya. Elle a eu très peur. Elle ne voulait pas passer par les raccourcis, mais elle a été entraînée par la foule ou je ne sais quoi... Elle bredouillait tellement que j'avais du mal à la comprendre.<br>_ On est le 31...  
>_ Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que le rôdeur en avait après vous deux, et qu'il vous avait promis de vous capturer avant ce soir. Enfin, promis... Dit-il avec un rictus.<p>

Inoue n'avait jamais fêté halloween, sauf une fois avec Tatsuki. Elles s'étaient déguisées en sorcières, mais elle doutait que cette année beaucoup de gens fêteraient halloween, avec les dangers publics. D'un seul coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait ce chemin.

_ Euh... Où va-t-on exactement ?  
>_ Voir Rukia, pourquoi ?<br>_ Je... Je ne savais pas qu'elle habitait dans le coin.

Le chemin du cimetière... Alors que le crépuscule tombait. Inoue commençait à se sentir de nouveau mal à l'aise. Elle remarqua que Byakuya l'examinait dans le rétroviseur. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa sœur.

_ Oh... Mais elle n'est pas à la maison.  
>_ Ce n'est pas dangereux de la laisser seule ?<br>_ Ne t'inquiète pas. On n'est pas loin du tout.

Cette phrase provoqua la chair de poule à Inoue. Elle était sûre avoir entendu Rukia lui dire qu'elle habitait dans un autre quartier...Byakuya l'examinait toujours. Inoue eut un hoquet d'horreur brusquement.  
>Bien sûr. Ce regard, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Il fronça les sourcils et arrêta la voiture.<p>

_ Inoue... Ca va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, glacée. Brusquement, elle trouva un usage magnifique à ses jambes. Elle ouvrit la portière.  
>Fermée. Il fallait s'y attendre. Ce type, elle l'avait déjà vu une fois, chez elle... Elle trouva le bouton pour ouvrir la portière. Heureusement, la voiture pouvait s'ouvrir des sièges arrières. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, pendant que Byakuya hurlait :<p>

_ Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Je te tuerais avant minuit, n'oublie pas !

Inoue se ruait dans la direction la plus proche : le cimetière. Quelle ironie ! C'était sûrement là qu'était Rukia. Voila pourquoi il avait dit qu'elle ne risquait rien : elle était déjà morte. De plus, si c'était lui le rôdeur, personne n'allait s'en prendre à elle !  
>Le cimetière était en haut d'une énorme volée de marches. Heureusement, l'adrénaline l'empêchait de s'essouffler, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Byakuya, derrière elle. Elle étouffa un petit cri. C'était un cul de sac, il n'avait pas à se presser, juste à s'avancer tranquillement jusqu'à la cueillir...<br>Les évènements se mettaient petit à petit en place dans sa tête. Ce regard, si familier à celui derrière le masque, la corpulence qui correspondait... Et puis tous ces détails ! Partit soi-disant en Russie, il avait le champ libre... Rukia qui disait qu'il était difficile d'accéder à sa chambre depuis l'extérieur... il avait du trouver un prétexte pour monter en haut. Et Soi Fon qui avait appelé Rukia... Elle devait savoir que c'était son frère, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le dire. Rukia... Elle avait du rentrer à la maison à l'heure. Elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait...  
>Inoue ferma les yeux et se blottit contre une tombe. Elle voyait parfaitement la scène : Rukia, heureuse qui s'élançait vers son frère... Son frère lui rendant l'accolade... Et le couteau qui s'enfonçait lentement dans sa chair, sans qu'elle puisse bouger, collée contre son frère...<br>Dans un sursaut, Inoue ouvrit son portable. Elle l'avait déjà allumé, et cherchait le numéro de la police. Elle _savait_quelle devait l'appeler, mais elle n'arrivait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle : Byakuya arrivait, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il avait refermé la porte du portail (Pourquoi avoir mis une porte ?) et le temps qu'elle l'ouvre, il l'aurait déjà rattrapé. 17... Le numéro salvateur. Ses mains tremblaient tandis que la sonnerie s'écoulait lentement. Vite, vite ! pensa t-elle. Elle n'osait pas parler fort, de peur qu'il la trouve tout de suite. La sonnerie s'interrompit. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'être sauvée, mais elle voulait donner le nom du coupable.

Bip...bip...  
>_ Allô ?<br>_ Je suis dans le cimetière ! Le rôdeur, je sais qui c'est !

Byakuya l'avait repéré. Il commença à courrir dans sa direction. Il savait qu'il était trop loin, néanmoins. C'était sa dernière proie dans la ville.

_Son nom est Kuchi- bip... Bip...

Horreur ! Le téléphone coupa : il n'avait plus de batteries. Même si on n'avait pas son code pin, on pouvait appeler la police. Et la, le pire des drames : le téléphone était déchargé. Le désespoir la submergea. C'en était fini. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre sa mort. Personne ne pourrait la venger. Elle espérait juste qu'un jour, une jeune fille découvrirait la vérité et dénoncerait le malfrat, avant que son amie Momo soit touchée. Byakuya s'arrêta devant elle. Résignée, elle ferma les yeux, prête à endurer sa mort. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Heureusement que j'ai été entraînée pendant mon enfance, je ne souffrirais pas trop, songea t-elle ironiquement. Son père aura bien été utile quelque part...  
>Juste avant que le grand frère de, sa nouvelle amie ne lui arrache les yeux, elle remarqua le nom gravé sur la tombe. Toute la vie n'est qu'une ironie, songea t-elle, amère, un léger sourire sur les lèvres...<p>

Le lendemain matin, foule de gens se tenaient dans le cimetière. C'était le premier novembre, le jour de la fête des morts. Prosternée devant une tombe, une famille pleurait la perte d'un être cher. Puis, comme tous les autres, ils finirent par se lever. Seul le garçon, l'aîné, resta un peu plus de temps. Il chérissait sa mère plus que tout, et ses courts cheveux orange touchaient presque le sol. Il finit par se lever, afin de partir avec sa famille.  
>Il ne remarqua pas les discrètes taches de sang maculant la tombe de sa mère, seuls restes de la funeste soirée qui s'était déroulée.<p>

**Et bien...n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si c'était cohérent ou a revoir totalement (alors, vous vous doutiez du coupable ? J'ai longtemps hésité avec ulquiorra mais...) donc les review seront les bienvenues ^^**


End file.
